Sapphire
by BakuLove
Summary: Diva's twin sister, Leanne, has always had a desire for her chevalier, Karl, ever since she first turned him. Find out what happens when all her pent-up passion comes into fruition.


Blood +

 **Disclaimer- No material related to this anime belongs to me, only to its respective creators.**

 **Diva's twin sister, Leanne, is an exact replica of her elder twin. Except, she doesn't kill mercilessly just for fun. But her desires and wants lie in one thing: her chevalier, Karl.**

* * *

"I want that boy." Was Big Sister's last words to him before she uses her Chiropteran speed to disappear. Leaving me alone with the exact person I wanted to see. Although, his attention wasn't on me at all. He was busy fiddling with that stupid doll in his hands, his anger manifesting as he crushed the porcelain object with his bare fingers.

"All she wants…is him…not me…what does the boy matter? He's just another target in those wenchs' family to kill!" he fumes like a baby. What a stupid emotion, pity. None was given to me and Big Sister, as we sat high up, alone, in that dark, dank tower. So why should pity be given to these stupid humans.

The boy Karl is fuming about is named Riku Miyagusku, Saya and Hana's youngest brother. I heard about him from Solomon and Diva, but saw him firsthand when Diva drank some of his blood until the boy was near death. He did look delectable and appetizing, but he was not the one I wanted to satisfy my hunger. That man was here in front of me. But still, I get no attention. _Why?_

I snuck behind Karl, who was still lost in his own thoughts, and yanked the crushed porcelain out of his hand and smash it on the floor until it was nothing but dust.

"Karl." I called in a dangerous whisper.

He finally turns around to see one angry queen before him. My hair was slightly disheveled from the wind blowing tirelessly against it, and my eyes lit up in an indignant blue light. Karl took one look in my eyes and knew he was in for a long punishment.

"What seems to be the matter, my dear Leanne?" Karl nervously stutters, a gesture I dismiss.

"I'm bored, Karl." I respond, my glowing blue eyes dimming a little into a generous mood. Karl sees this, and he seems to calm down. "Excite me."

"E-Excite you?"

"Yes. I'm one of your queens. I still have power over you. But this time, I'll relent." I move closer to him, placing my slender hands on his coat, slightly revealing his delicious-looking neck. Just looking at it made my eyes glow with ravenous hunger. I wanted to take a drink from him, but I need to see what his reaction would be first.

As expected, I felt his body shake, just like when I first turned him. I remember that moment like it was yesterday. Amshel had brought Karl to Diva and me, requesting I give him my blood to make him one of us. I decided to give him my blood, because he was a handsome gentleman, and I fancied him. However, things were going to happen differently this time.

But first, what better way to lure your prey in than to have fun with him a little?

"My queen, please…I'm not sure this is-"

"Oh, come on, Karl. Quit being such a bore. I want to have my fun with you. But first, I need you to follow orders, like a good little chevalier. Let's play."

I let my fangs protrude as I take a bite from his neck, sucking the delicious red liquid. My goodness, how Saya and Hana survive without drinking from their chevalier or other humans, I'll never know. I released my fangs a little too early to see the red liquid pour a path down from his neck to his chest. I took the opportunity to sit in front of him and quickly removed his coat and shirt, exposing his naked chest. I then let my tongue lick the trail of blood all the way back to his lips and kiss him. Karl was not making this easy. He keeps standing still, like a rock. He wasn't making this any fun.

"Kaaarlll…" I say in a sing-song voice making Karl look down into my fake pout. "You're no fun. I'm giving you every opportunity to take control, and yet you still want to be a whiner. Oh, well. I guess I'll just have fun with some boring old human instead."

My eyes returned to their normal blue, and I'm about to walk off when suddenly, I feel a strong hand clamp down on mine, and yank me to the ground, with Karl on top of me.

"Whatever the queen commands of me, I will obey." He whispers against my lips before giving me a passionate kiss, letting his tongue explore my mouth. It feels good to finally achieve one's true goal and objective. Karl then removes his tongue from my mouth to my neck, and begins to lick a pattern up and down my neck. He moves his mouth to kiss every part of my chest, and removes the white dress covering his one focus.

My breasts.

He then uses his chiropteran nails to dig into my flesh, and sucks the blood protruding from my pores. My god, it felt so delicious having his mouth on my breasts and sucking on the very pink tip, awaiting his attention.

"Someone is aroused." Karl whispers, amused by my moans and continues his assault, like a conqueror over his concubine. He then moves in-between my breasts, and bites a small fraction, so enough blood can come out for him to suck. His tongue and mouth move at the same time, and I feel as if I will lose myself. Karl removes his mouth and begins to kiss every inch and crevice of my down to my legs and toes. He takes special attention to the toes, to _me._

Unfortunately, our little exploration had to end. Diva was looking for me and Amshel for Karl. Why did that party-pooper have to spoil our fun?

"Until next time, my queen." He whispers seductively into my ear, before he helps me up and transports us to my room for me to change into a new dress. I did look dirty and filthy, didn't I? I placed on a blue dress, identical to the white one that was a complete bust now, and went out of my room to find Diva as if nothing had ever happened.

* * *

 **Please review!**


End file.
